mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Land of Dawn
The Land of Dawn is where the background places of Heroes and battlegrounds in Mobile Legends are located. See the old one. Locations Moniyan Empire: The place where most of the Heroes live. This place is the main setting of Dyrroth's Invasion of Moniyan Empire and Empire Reborn Event. This is where the Lightborn Heroes live. The Monyan Empire is ruled by Princess Silvanna and her family, and is Prince Dyrroth's original birthplace before he was kidnapped by the forces of the Abyss. The Lightborn Heroes, Princess Silvanna, and Kimmy protects and serves this Empire. * Lightborn Capital: The central part of the Moniyan Empire. Kimmy lives here and her father is a General serving the Empire. Terizla used to live here as the Leader of the Smiths, but when he was forced to surrender to the Empire he disagreed and was captured and imprisoned in the Monastery of Light for 10 years, where he suffered from experimentation. * Monastery of Light: The part of Moniyan Empire where the Demon Hunters like Alucard and Granger live. Granger was adopted here. Natalia used to live here but she left out of shame after her failure in a mission where her teammates were all killed except her. * Castle Aberleen: The part of Moniyan Empire where Cecilion lives after escaping from the Abyss, and he is the only Traitor Blood Demon left. Carmilla also lives here as the Princess of the Castle Aberleen with her father, King Earl Ansaac. This place is the main setting of Carmilla and Cecilion's Love and Tragedy story. * Castle Gorge: Lancelot's home along with his little sister Guinevere in Baroque Castle. * Castle Grandrock: This is where Vance Family Lesley and Harley live. * Azure Lake: Also known as Swan Lake. Located south of the Moniyan, this is where Swan Castle ''' stands. ** '''Swan Castle: Home of the Regina family, this is where Odette lives and where Lancelot recovered from his injuries. ---- City of Scholars: * Eruditio: This place is the origin of most inventions of Technology. It's Lolita's hometown where she works as Captain of City Guard, as well as Layla's hometown; Saber and Alpha live here too, although they come from different dimensions with Saber's abilities. Claude also came here to steal Rooney's special device. X.Borg once worked here but when his hometown was destroyed, he swore revenge on this place. Most of the heroes that have a connection with this place had a common point in Dr. Rooney, a scientist who does not appear in-game. * Antoinerei: Scholars and thinkers from all over the world are gathered to this city. It is here where the commonly overlooked Diggie lives. This is also the place where they built Bruno's mechanical legs; he now owes the city a great debt and vowed to protect the city, so the people came to call him, “The Protector of Antoinerei. ---- Cadia Riverlands: * Scarlet Shadow Teriitory: Also known as Iga. Place of origin for the "Japanese" heroes. There are currently three clans known; the Onmyoji clan, and the two orders: Shadow and Scarlet. Originally being called Order of the Scarlet Shadow, after the previous Shadow, Hanzo, wreaked havoc upon the land, a division was caused between the sectors as well as conflict on who is the strongest ninja fitting for the role of the new Shadow and task of hunting Hanzo down. Hayabusa won this title, albeit angering his childhood rival Hanabi whom he had fought over it since childhood. The events that follow are extremely dangerous as the last chapter to this land's lore ends at the final frontier in which Hanabi attempts to face Hanzo alone, resulting in her near fatality if it weren't for Kagura and Hayabusa joining the battle. * Kawa Village: Where pandas mostly enjoy a carefree lifestyle lives including Akai. * Mahar Pura: Minsitthar's Kingdom, whose he was the 4th greatest ruler. * Yonghae: It is the gateway through Dragon's Altar. It is homeland to Yi Sun-Shin. * Civilization of Ba and Shu: Wanwan's homeland. Tangmen who own the hidden weapon and skilled crafts also lived. * Land of the Mystic Tortoise: Where Baxia lived. * Sky Arch: Where Ling and finch assassins lived. It was also the shortcut gateway to Hidden Land of the Dragon. And Ling was commonly called "Cyan Finch" that he thought he was the greatest assassin in Cadia Riverlands. ---- Dragon's Altar: Sun was born here from a rock. * Hidden Land of the Dragon: Where the Great Dragon lives and trained the Oriental Fighters. Baxia and the Black Dragon were taught and trained under the Great Dragon as friends until the Black Dragon left this place planning to destroy the Dragon's Altar and rule the whole Eastern Land. Zilong ang Ling fought for who would be the next leader of the Hidden Land of the Dragon, and although Zilong intentionally tried to lose to achieve Ling's dream, the Great Dragon chose Zilong to be the next leader. Unfortunately, Ling was full of anger and he suddenly left to Sky Arch. * Sanctuary: Chang'e and Zilong's home. ---- Azrya Woodlands: This place is the home to the Normal Elves, Moon Elves, Dark Elves, Cat-like Elves, and Leonins. * The Moonlit Forest: ''' The place that is home to Normal Elves, Moon Elves, and Leonins. This is where Nana and Harith's home. * '''Lunar Temple: The place where the believers of Moon God goes to devote themselves to the Moon God. This place was ruled and protected by Estes until Alice and the Orcs attacked. When Estes defeated Alice, he was weakened and forced to rest for a long time in a corner of the forest. When Alice attacked again this forest and the Moon Elves were close to extinction, Miya prayed to the Moon God and defeated the Orcs alongside Alice, so Miya was temporarily chosen as the Moon Elves' head since they thought Estes was dead. Alice attacked the Moon Elves that have no one to protect them, but Estes woke up with a new power blessed by the Moon God called "Code of Moonlight" and thus, Alice and the Orcs were beaten once more. This is the place where the Tree of Life can be found, as The Tree of Life endows the life of elves and gives them strength. When Thamuz and the fire demons tried to burn the Tree of Life, Belerick was there along with Lunox. Belerick saw that Moon Elves losing hope so he sacrificed himself to protect the Tree of Life. He successfully protected it at the cost of his life, but Belerick was later reborn in a new form. * The Shadow Swamp: The place south of the empire where it is considered to be sacred by the Dark Elves. Dark Elf Selena was thrown in this bottomless pit where she got her powers from the Abyss Devil. Karina and Irithel's home. * Enchanted Forest: Harith and Nana used to live here before leaving their home. Irithel and Leo (Smilodon) grew up here after being saved from slave traders by Nana, who taught her to speak and fight. In past times, the Twilight Orb was kept in a valley deep inside the forest, and this is where Lunox was born. ---- The Vonetis Islands: * Makotan: Known as Makadan Island that is an archipelago dotted with big and small islands. Here the land is fertile, the climate mild. Life thrives, and food is in abundance. Lapu-Lapu is the chief of this place. * Solari: Where Badang and his tribes live. * Blue Flame: Where Kadita's kingdom was located here before she was conspired by the people. ---- The Barren Lands: This place was originally a lively country, but now it's just a dull and dead landscape. * Crack of the Abyss: '''The place that is the gateway from the Land of Dawn into the Land of the Abyss. * '''Necrokeep: The place that was once under Vexana's rule. It was once lively until the Lord of the Abyss and Alice's disturbance caused the fall of this place. Faramis and Leomord also lived here. * The Rantha Mountains: ''' The place that was passed by Tigreal and his Expeditionary Forces of Light in order to decimate the undead at the Necrokeep. This is also the place where Stone Titans including Grock remain. * '''Askati Forest: The place where Pharsa and the crow people lived. * Stormeye Wasteland: Where the Orcs including Balmond live and finding food for their boss as they were slaves by her. ---- Agetla Drylands: * Jade Path: This is the place related to Maze of Minos. * The Oasis: Belerick created The Oasis for the escaping Minoans who were filled with despair, at the price of him falling into a deep slumber. This is where Lunox first heard the voice and also met Belerick. * Maze of Minos: ** Gates of Minos: Is the entrance to the Labyrinth. ** Minoan Kingdom: A place that hides the mysterious labyrinth. Somewhere in the maze lies the Twilight Orb that the minotaurs protect which also caused the downfall of the Minoan Kingdom. Aldous, who survived the divine punishment, still protects the Maze of Minos from any invaders who dares try to steal the Twilight Orb. Minotaur had heard the Twilight Orb's call and now he needs to return to the maze for he knew what he had to do, but Aldous won't allow him to enter as he fled away. * Fire Throat: Where Fire Kingdom was found. Valir was said to live here, in a rich and beautiful country at the end of the Western Desert (although it's unclear). He eventually gets to the Magic Academy where he became Gord's apprentice. * Wind Fort: Where Vale lived and where he met Valir and became close childhood friends. They we're eventually tore apart from each other but he hopes that he'll see him again. * Stargate Valley: This is the place where Esmeralda and the astrologers live. * Ruins of Tivacan: An ancient city in an isolated part of the Drylands that lays hidden among the sand. This place was once ruled by Khufra. * Emerald Road: This is where Clint lives to protect it. * Arnak: Khufra's destroyed city. ---- The Northern Vale: * Kastiya: An extraterrestrial place where Zhask comes from. He is the king of the Kastiyans, who wields a powerful staff that seals Domorey the insect spirit. * Nost Gal: The far northland which is Franco's home. The resurrection of Captain Bane has destroyed their formerly peaceful lives, so Franco and his comrades have banded together to oppose Bane's rule. Aurora also lives here although she never had any interest in the conflicts between Franco and Bane. Freya is also a legend here. Masha also lives here and she is the descendant of Northern Vale hunters. * Frozen Ocean: A continent of Ice, Snow, and Large Water area surrounding Nost Gal. Captain Bane roamed the seas on his ship, the Black Pearl, and the ever-victorious sea dwellers called him Lord of the Seven Seas. * Megalith Wasteland: '''In here, there’s nothing in sight except giant rocks and a few shrubs. This is where Hilda and her clan lives, but they soon set out to the Land of Dawn to find a new habitation for the clan. * '''Ursula Academy of Magic: After Einwald separated the two energies inside Gord's body, he was filled with despair as he cannot use purest arcane magic after his body changed, but Einwald encouraged Gord to still continue magic studies and offered him a position in the Magic Academy. Gord accepted in hopes of finding a talented student to continue his unfinished research. Valir was once an apprentice of Gord and studied here for some time. Eudora worked here as a professor of magic. Lylia was a top student in this Academy. The Magic Academy also seems to be in conflict with Eruditio about which faction is dominant. * Misty Mountains: ' Home to the mysterious Centaur race, Hylos acts as the Grand Warden of this place. Lunox (and Belerick) visited this place to meet Hylos. * '''Abysmal Sea: ' A place where the currents and high pressure were strong enough to tear up the sophisticated material Eruditio had created. There were many untrustworthy and indescribable creatures here including Atlas. * 'Alaghat: ' A mysterious high-tech empire, where the strange race of Yasson live. With human looks but deformed feet, they are agile and born to fight. Karrie used to live here. * '''Dark Forest: '''Located to the East of Megalith, Roger lived outside the dark forest. Ruby lived in a village near this area with her family before wolves attacked them. ---- '''Celestial Palace: Kaja, the Nazar King, and Uranus, the Aethereal Defender, work here as city protectors waiting for a new ruler. Argus and Rafaela also came from this place but descended into the Land of Dawn to eradicate suffering and evil. Lunox visited here with Belerick to find her memories and was met by Uranus, who recognized her as his master. ---- 1718 Lab: Laboratory 1718 is where a group of aspiring scientists, founded by Dr. Gogh and Dr. Rooney (who soon rejected them as many of them fell deeper and deeper into depraved human weaponization), lead experiments to create living creature or Flesh Weapons. Saber, Alpha and Beta were created here; they refused to become killing machines and escaped, but Beta's main body was destroyed and he was turned in his current form with the help of Dr.Rooney. Angela was also created by Dr Gogh; however, since his creation was not in accordance with the ambitions of the other scientists, Dr. Gogh placed Angela into a flight capsule, instructing her to seek out his good friend Dr. Rooney. ---- Special Areas: * Unknown Land: ''' Cyclops homeland. Located at the very east of the Land of Dawn. * '''Arcapada Universe: Gatotkaca has been a champion of Gods, fighting vicious enemies of his homeland. He can fly across the skies like lightning with his Antakusuma armor and Brajamusti-Brajadenta twin gauntlet and hunt down his enemies, the furious Ashuras and Martis includes here. Races Note: It should be noted that some races are not clearly stated/named in the game's lore, such as Helcurt or Bane (he's said to have been revived and his old version looked like an undead, like Vexana or Leomord, but his current version looks more like an Anthropomorph Squid). Furthermore, some heroes' race can only be deduced by their appearence (such as Irithel being an elf). The Human race is also uncertain for some heroes, either because they have un-human features (Roger, Eudora, Aurora, or Aldous) or it's unclear from their background (such as Zilong, who is the adopted son of the Great Dragon and thus technically making him demi-god, and Gord, who refers to himself as a "Demon"). There are currently 28 different races amongst MLBB Heroes. *Elf Race: **Elves: Lolita, Irithel, Lunox (possible by her appearance). **Moon Elves: Miya, Estes **Feline Elf / Rare Cat Elf / Leonins: Nana, Harith **Dark Elves: Karina and Selena (half-Dark Elf, half-Abyssal) *Bloodaxe Orc: Balmond *Mechanicals: **Cyborgs: Saber, Alpha, Johnson and X.Borg **Robot: Jawhead **Android: Angela *Demon Race: ** Blood Demon/Vampire: Alice, Carmilla, Cecilion ** Abyssal Demons: Moskov and Selena (half Dark Elf, half Abyssal) ** Fire Demon: Thamuz ** Ninja Demon: Hanzo (half human) * Humans: Tigreal, Terizla , Alucard, Franco, Bruno, Clint, Eudora, Zilong, Fanny, Layla, Hayabusa, Hanzo, Natalia, Kagura, Chou, Ruby, Yi Sun-Shin, Hilda, Aurora, Lapu-Lapu, Harley, Odette, Lancelot, Lesley, Gusion, Valir, Hanabi, Aldous, Claude, Vale, Kimmy, Badang, Minsitthar, Guinevere, Esmeralda, Granger, Lylia, Masha, Ling, Wanwan and Silvanna ** It also includes Roger, a Lycanthrope (werewolf), and Gord, a Mystic Human. *Anthropomorphic creatures: Akai, Sun, Diggie. *Undead: Bane, Vexana, Leomord, Faramis, and Khufra *Angel: Rafaela and Argus (formerly, Fallen Angel currently) *Minoan: Minotaur *God, Goddess or Demi-god (Celestials): Freya, Gatotkaca, Chang'e, Lunox and Kadita *Cyclops: Cyclops *Yasson: Karrie *Stone Titan: Grock *Centaurs: Hylos *Kastiyans (extraterrestrial): Zhask *Unknown Race (also known as the Shadowbringers): Helcurt *Crow People: Pharsa *Ashura: Martis *Aethereal: Uranus *Nazar: Kaja *Tree People: Belerick *Unknown Race: Baxia Factions: The Eruditio: * Fighter: X.Borg * Marksman: Layla * Support: Diggie Elf: * Mage: Eudora * Marksman: Miya, Irithel * Support: Estes Scarlet Shadow: * Assassin: Hayabusa * Marksman: Hanabi Cyborg: * Tank: Johnson * Fighter: Jawhead * Support: Angela Dragons Altar: * Fighter: Zilong * Assassin: Ling * Mage: Chang'e * Marksman: Wanwan Northern Vale: * Tank: Franco * Mage: Aurora Empire: * Tank: Tigreal * Assassin: Natalia, Lancelot * Mage: Odette Undead: * Tank: Khufra * Fighter: Leomord * Mage: Vexana * Marksman: Moskov Celestial: * Tank: Gatotkaca * Fighter: Martis * Mage: Cyclops, Zhask * Marksman: Karrie Demon: * Fighter: Thamuz, Terizla * Assassin: Helcurt Trivia *Makadan Island is a reference to Mactan Island from Cebu in the Philippines, where the actual Lapu-Lapu lived. *Bruno was originally the protector of Erudito with Lolita, but was secretly changed. Now his background is set in Antoinerei.